GoGang: Super Circus
is a GoGang special by Sophie the Otter. Plot As a way to become famous entertainers (after their other attempts failed), Preston gets the idea for a circus. Sophie thinks it's a fun idea, and she encourages the rest (with a few who don't seem to be interested at first) to put on a circus. They set such roles as acrobats, clowns, and even have animals performing (but at least the heroes try their hardest to not even hurt the creatures one bit). When they set up the travelling circus, will it be a success? Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Paul as King Kool and Igor the Mii *David as TGB1 and Preston Evergreen *Young Guy as Pingy and James *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Jack DeSena as Chrome *Stock SFX as various circus animals *Dallas as Foreman Transcript the Otter presents.... scene fades to a shot of the GoGang HQ as the title appears GoGang is sitting outside on chairs around a table underneath an umbrella for a meeting on ways to entertain large populations Igor the Mii: "I can't stand all the failures we're facing." TGB1: "Neither can I. Our talent show got busted." Sophie: "The parade was rained on." Jelly: "And our band concert was a disaster." King Kool: "What should we do next?" Jelly: "Well, you know what's next?" Peanut: "Jel, don't even think abou-" Baby Butter: "Noodle!" Peanut: (sighs and rolls his eyes) "I've been through this moment a hundred times already." Jelly: "Oh Peanut! A Noodle Dance is about to begin! Come on, y'all!" but Peanut does the Noodle Dance, Peanut however, joins 10 seconds later minute later.... Preston: "Hey! I got it!" stops Noodle Dancing TGB1 and Peanut: "What? What happened? What?" Preston: "It's a classic. It begins with C!" Sophie: "Carnival?" Preston: "Close, my favorite gal. It's a circus. We could get animals, costumes, music, you name it." James: "Yes, that's all well and good, apart from the fact that I DON'T LIKE CLOWNS." Preston: "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you believe in those stupid horror stories/movies!" James: "No....." (blushes) Preston: "Well, don't worry. We also won't hurt the animals one tiny bit. I swear!" James: I already figured that. YOU'RE animals for the most part. Sophie: "Anthro animals to be precise, thank you very much." Preston: "Trust me. We won't whip them or kill 'em." Sophie: "Yeah, Preston." (looks at the ceiling) "Sorry PETA, but you're not gonna get us." King Kool: (sarcastically) "Nice satire." Sophie: "Thanks, but next time, make the tone nicer." King Kool: "that was hardly a satire at all lol" Preston: "Let's not dilly-dally!" TGB1: "Come on." Igor: "Hold on. Let's decide what we should do. Hmmm.....Sophie and I will hire a foreman." Pingy: "I'll rent some animals." TGB1: "I'll set up the tent." Preston: "I'll go get my grandfather to rent a train!" Peanut: "My sisters and I could help rent snack stalls under dad's supervision!" King Kool: "Maybe I'll design the costumes. Say, James and Chrome? What do you wanna do to help us?" chirp, as both Chrome and James have already gone to their own tasks King Kool: "HELLO?!" to Sophie with a foreman that she consulted Foreman: "How much should tickets cost for adults?" Sophie: "Hmmm....seven dollars." Foreman: "Children and seniors?" Sophie: "A mere five dollars." Foreman: "Excellent." Igor: "Also, use our circus for any fundraisers planned!" Foreman: "Hmmmm...Let me think about it when I see my lawyer." Igor: "OK!" to TGB1 trying to set up the tent. He continues to fail on the first few steps TGB1: "Dang it. Making a tent is harder than I thought. I wish I could get some help." King Kool: "Need a hand?" (walks into the scene holding a plastic arm) TGB1: "That's not the hand I was looking for." King Kool: "Oops!" helps TGB1 out "Four arms are better than two, you know." TGB1: "Thanks man." King Kool: "Anytime." Trivia *This special includes family-friendly music cues such as Clownin' Around by Killer Tracks (played at the scene when the circus opens for the first time to GoCity citizens). *The theming of the circus pays homage to Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey circus and the Disney movie Dumbo. Category:GoGang